Fix You
by LifesASong
Summary: A songfic based on coldplays "Fix You" Not to bad but you can be the judge give it a try. AH. one-shot


**This is a story inspired by the song_ fix you by coldplay_ listen to it while ou go through if you like. I do not own the characters, the song or the band. Please review and tell me what you think and I appologies for spelling now, spell checker has packed in. Thank you.**

* * *

Tonight has been an amazing night. Not only did I get to spend it with the best friends I had ever had, but I had the man of my dreams on my arm, who I knew I would love me unconditionally forever. We were walking down the street back to our cars, none of us noticing how quiet the streets were but even if we had it wouldn't have mattered. Emmet constantly cracking jokes and then booming with laughter after he told every one. Jasper playfully punched him in his stupidity before nuzzling Alice's hair which in turn put a silly smile on her face as she merrily skipped along at his side. Rosalie, the beauty of us all was throwing a heart winning smile while still hanging onto the big teddy bear. Edward was at my side, is arm around my waist a soft yet crooked smile playing on is lips at the antics going on around us, best friends and a bunch of love sick teenagers. This is how it's supposed to be. Just us without a care in the world.

It was such a calm night in the eerie streets of Port Angeles. Something felt off to me, it shouldn't be so…still. It was like the world had paused around us. All of a sudden a group of guys emerged in front of us, eyeing Rose Alice and myself up hungrily and the boys immediately stepped in front of us taking up protective stances, effectively shielding us from view.

" Well, well, well, lookie here boys I think we just found ourselves some fun," the one at the front sneered and even from my spot behind Edwards back I could smell the fowl stench of alcohol coming off of them.

" I like the look of that one there.."

" Hey you sugar, why don't you come learn some stuff from a real man.."

" Hey hot stuff hows about you spead those pretty legs for me over here.."

They addressed Rose, Alice and I. We stood there in anger, but also fear of these disgusting creatures. Edward, Jasper and Emmet's eyes all flared up with anger as they all clenched there fists, fury written all over there faces but it was Jasper who spoke.

" Don't you dare talk to them like that. Don't think or even breath on them. Stay the hell away or you will be sorry. Us kicking your asses at football is nothing compared to what will happen to you if you go anywhere near them." He sneered back at them in a calm voice which only made him seem more deadly. I realised then that I had seen these guys before. They were from our rival school, got beat bad by the football team. They lost really badly I remember, they got laughed of the field. The boys muscles were tensed, sick smiles on there faces.

" haha, well. It's to late for that now," the leader said with a smirk. With that the others came forward and grabbed all of us, even Emmet and it's not that none of us put up a fight, as soon as they had hold of us they put knives to our throats. To say I was scare shitless was an understatment. I kept glancing at Edward who held my gaze, silently telling me he was sorry and he loved me. I looked to the others and they all looked stunned and afraid. Alice had silent tears rolling down her face as jasper fought still for freedom, only to get a punch in the face and the knife pulled closer to his jugular, making it impossible once more for him to move without being seriously hurt. Emmet was fighting not to rip te guy holding him to shreds, if he moved the knife at his own neck, which had already slightly broken the skin, would slice his throat completly.

They started to laugh.

" What? cats got your tongues? I think you need to learn a little lesson but don't worry we'll teach you" The guy walked over to Alice and roughly kissed her on the mouth. she squirmed to try and get away but it was no use, he then proceded to punch her in the stomach before laughing at Jasper, who's eyes were lit with anger, a growl actually escaped his lips at this.

" What's this? Why don't you defend her honour? Oh thats right you can't. Well what a shame," He proceded to punch Jasper repeatedly, but he didn't make a sound. Just stared at Alice, silently telling her he would be ok. Jasper was on his knees by this time and the guy kicked him in the chest and there was an audiple crack as one of his ribs broke, blood ran down his face but he still made no sound, refusing to give him satisfaction. He moved onto Rosalie and put a hand on her cheek but before he could speak, Emmet cut in.

"Get Your Filthy Hands Off Her! Leave her alone you little rat. You are nothing but a coward and a sore losers!" he said through gritted teeth befor spitting at the guy. The guy turned to him, a sick smile on his face. He laughed darkly. "Very well then mr star quarter back" he drew back his hand and punched him in the face, beating him up with the knife still at his neck which was gradually cutting into his neck. Rose was crying silently, to affraid to speak as the love of her life recieved a beating for them both. Emmet stood strong, and it only stopped when the guy had had enough of it and was satisfied with his job.

Next he came to me. " Aw now what a pretty little thing you are. What a pretty face." His finger trailed down my jaw and I turned my head away. " Such a shame really," He suddenly pulled out a pocket knife and slashed my face from the corner of my eye down, blood rushed out but I was to frightened to care. I whimpered from the pain and barely acknowledged Edward shouting my name. I turned to see him thrashing to get free. " YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM HER! YOU SICK SICK FUCK!" he screamed at him, he looked dangerous but I know him better, his eyes showed his fear aswell as the over powering fury he felt. My poor Edward.

The guy chuckled darkly. " Let him go," he said and as soon as he was released he whipped round and punched the guy who had been holding him out cold. He turned to run to me when we heard a click. And he stopped dead in his tracks. The man was standing there with a sick grin on his face.

"Turn around won't you. Captain." Edward slowly turned. Gun. He was pointing a gun at him. My Edward. Theguy chuckled once more, even his friends however, were shocked by this, not one of them laughed or cheered like they had with the beatings.

" Aw wittle Eddie. What a big man you are. Wanna have a litle fun Eddie? Lets play a game. But guess what Eddie? This game...I win" He cocked his head to the side and laughed. The guy behind mes grip loosened sligtly but thats all it took. I lifted my leg and kicked him where it hurts and he fell back freeing me just as I heard the words " Game over Eddie".

"EDWARD NO!"

**3rd person POV**

There was a bang. Then screams. Bella recoiled from the shot, hitting into Edwards chest, before falling to the ground. The men looked shocked before running away, even the one wit the gun.

"No Bella!" Edward shouted kneeling down next to her and pulling her onto his lap. Her eyes were half shut and blood was pouring from the wound in her chest.

" Bella Bella come on love, speak to me, come on Bella please love" Edward was shaking as he spoke praying she would answer him. That she would be ok. Slowly, her hand reached his and held it and she sighed. " Sorry E..ward" She whispered out.

" No love don't appologies, why are you appologiesing? Bella love please stay with me" He whispered back shaking his head from side to side as tears formed in his eyes.

"ave.. t.. go..urts...d..d..on..t cry"

" No love please please don't go to sleep stay with me please Bella I love you, more than life more than anything in the world your my air, my existence Bella I need you please ...please" tears started to flow down his face as he clutched her closer to his chest. The strong, stubborn, beautiful woman he loved so much. He could tell she was giving up but he couldn't, wouldn't let go.

"ont cry..eas..a..a..I..lu..v.u y..ou.." Her breathing was becoming more labored as she lost more and more blood. Her vision was blackening but she faught to stay awake, with the man she loved and adored with her entire life. She would give anything for him. Even her life.

" I..on't..r...it....ev..e.r.y..ou...my.. ev.y..ting" Her speach was getting worse and she knew she didn't have much time left, but she was where she always wanted to be, in his arms, the man she loves, her ife, her everything, she could feel herself slipping and she struggled to hold on. Tears fell from her eyes as she remenised of the times they had had, and the times they were yet to have. She knew he was the only one for her and nothing would have ever changed that.

"Bella, please, honey please don't leave me, your all I want, all I have I love you, I love you so much forever, forever and always my Bella please, please hold on for me, pleae love don't go stay with me I need you, right here with me" He was full out crying and he didn't care, nothing mattered anymore, he loved her, he pleaded with her to stay but he knew it wasn't enough but he couldn't stop trying. Ever since the day he met her he knew she was the one and only one for him and now here she was, lyinging in his arms, her body gradually gettin colder and colder, his clothes were now drenched in her blood but he didn't care. He Kissed her forhead and whispered his love for her over and over and he knew, just knew this was the end.

"I..lu..v ..w..a..rd..fo....n...s" tears were still escaping her eyes as spoke in a quiet whisper. This was it and she knew it, and yet, although her life she knew was coming to an end, she had nothing to regret.

"I love you too Bella love, forever and always" he choked out and looked down to see her face. A small smile came over her lips and her hand tightened in his for a second before going limp. And then he knew she was gone. His reason for life gone. Painful sobs racked his frame as the realisation of never hearing her sweet voice or seeing the soft vibrant bluch of her cheeks ever again. He pulled her closer to his chest, crushing her to him in a tight embrace and rocking back and forward. The epitome of a broken man.

"Oh Bella"

_Lights will guide, you home_

_and ignite your bones,_

_and I will try,_

_to fix you_


End file.
